Many conventional vehicles are utility focused in nature and are adapted to carry components, furniture, construction materials, and other such items. These vehicles are commonly equipped with a bed or interior space that is sufficiently large and suitably oriented to support its cargo. The demand for vehicles having this capability is ever increasing. For example, sales for pickup trucks and sport-utility vehicles have dramatically increased over the last few years.